The Other Avenger
by messenger394
Summary: Tony Stark has a daughter who just so happens to have super powers. This is the story of how she found love, friends, and became the other avenger. Thor/OC
1. Give Me a Chance

**I don't own the Avengers.**

Hi there, My name is Autumn Stark. Recognize my last name? I thought you might. I'm Tony Stark's (or as some people know him, Ironman's) daughter. You're probably wondering why you never knew he had a daughter. Well that's because I don't get out much, because my dad doesn't want me too. He's not ashamed of me but, he's worried I might hurt someone because I have special powers.

Ever since I was born my mother has hated me. I never knew why, I just knew that she did. She would hit me, yell at me, cuss at me, and just about anything else you can think of. When I was about five years old she got a boyfriend. He was a scientist. I became his favorite lab rat. He did just about every test on me that you can imagine.

Because he did those tests on me I heal faster than normal people, I can stick a paper clip into an electrical outlet and not get electrocuted, I can stand in water that power lines have fallen into, I can shoot lightning out of my hand, and it's why my dad gave the name voltage. I have one of those skin tight outfits that super heroes wear. Mine is black, and when I'm charged up there is designes on it that light up to a bright blue. He never has let me use it. I also have a double edged blade that when I touch it, it folds out until is as long as me, and you can see electricity running along it. I never thought I would get to use it until now.

You might be wondering why Tony Stark would let these people do these things to his daughter. It's because he didn't know I existed. When I was thirteen years old my Mother and all the scientists involved got caught. I had no where to go so the police found out who my father was. That was the day that Tony Stark got the shock of his life. That was seven years ago. Now I'm currently twenty years old, and living with my father and his girlfriend Pepper. One day my life changed drastically.

It was late and my father had just started using some kind of new energy to run Stark industries. He was celebrating with Peper so I decided to go to bed early and give them some privacy. After less than ten minutes of being in my room I heard Jarvis tell my dad that Phil Coulson was calling. I knew who that was, he works for Fury. Fury works for S.H.E.I.L.D. He also tried to get my father to go along with this thing called the avengers initiative. It was pretty much just creating a group of super humans to help save the world. I wanted to be part of it but, my father said no. He wouldn't even tell Fury about me, or let me anywhere near him. But then they didn't go through with any of it so...

I walked down the stairs and hid so I could listen in on the conversation. I heard the word Avengers and I realized, this could be my only chance. My father can't stop me this time.

Pepper said somthing about leaving and I could hear footsteps going towards the elevator.

"Wait don't go yet." I walked down the stairs as Coulson turned around to look me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Autumn Stark. Are you here about the Avengers? If you are I want to be a part of it. I have powers." I grabbed a paper clip snd stuck it into an electrical socket. Then I showed him the electricity running in between my fingers. "See. I can also shoot lightning out of my hand and I can fight."

"Autumn..." I could here a warning in Dad's voice.

"Is all of this true?" Coulson looked between my Dad and Pepper.

My dad said no at the same time Pepper said yes. Pepper glared at my Father as she said "It is true. Don't listen to him. He's just over protective."

"You could be useful. You can come with me. Fury will have to decide if you can be part of the avengers." he said.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Just let me get my things and I'll be right back."

I ran upstairs and threw everything I'd need in a backpack. I ran back downstairs. I walked over to my dad.

"I know you don't want me to go but I'm going to anyways. I love you Dad." I gave him a hug.

"Your right I don't want you to, but I love you too. Be careful." he said.

I gave him a smile then walked over towards the elevator. "I'm ready." I stepped into the elevator with Coulson and Pepper. As the door closed I waved goodbye to my dad. I can't wait to talk to Fury about the Avengers.

**Hope you liked it. R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	2. Moving On

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**Sorry it took so long.**

I walked onto a small plane with Coulson. There was a pilot and another man that looked familiar. "Take a seat and we will arrive soon." Coulson said and pointed at the seat next to the familiar looking man.

"Where are we going?" I asked Coulson.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now sit." He said, once again pointing to the chair.

"Fine." I mumbled as I sat down and crossed my arms. They closed the door of the plane and we took off.

The familiar man looked at me and asked "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. The man had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build.I'm positive I've seen him somewhere before.

"My name is Steve Rogers. Now I would like to know your name." That explains it.

"Holy crap you're Captain America." I said my mouth open. I quickly closed it and said "I'm Autumn." I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He took it and them we quickly fell back into silence

It wasn't long before Coulson said to Rogers " It really is an honor to meet you sir." That was when I stopped paying attention to them. I stared at the wall opposite me and I thought about the when my dad got kidnapped. I'm not sure why but I think about it a lot and I realise how lucky we are that he came home. Pepper and I were worried sick. I remember crying myself to sleep many nights.

Pepper is the closest thing I've ever had to an actual mother. She was what kept me going through all of that while being worried herself.I don't know what I would do without Pepper. Actually I don't know what my dad would do without her either.

Then when Pepper told me he was safe and that he was coming home I was so happy. the first thing I did when I saw him was give him a hug. Then I started crying tears of joy because I was seeing him again. Somthing I was beginning to think wasn't going to happen.

He came home scratched, bruised, and with his arm in a sling. But the biggest change was the arc reactor. He created that iron man suit and every time he left I worried. He would never let me go with him.

I felt the plane tip down and I realised we would be landing soon. When the plane touched the ground the door opened and I walked out behind Coulson and Rogers. The first person i saw was tasha with her wavy red hair and pretty green eyes. She was one of my only friends and I missed her greatly after she left Stark Industries.

"Autumn is that you?" she asked. I nodded and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you soo much. It's been really boring since you left." I said.

"He's still not letting you out of the house?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." I said popping the P.

Tasha rolled her eyes as Coulson walked over. Natasha I would like you to meet Steve Rogers." They shook hands. "And this is Dr. Bruce Banner." I know who he is the second I see him. He's the Hulk. My father has been interested in him and his work for years. I've seen numerous pictures of him.

I stuck my hand out "I'm Autumn. Nice to meet you." I said smiling. He shook my hand "You look familiar." I raised an eyebrow "I don't know where you would have seen me before." The doctor shook hands with Rogers. The three exchanged a few words.

"We should get inside" Natasha said.

"Why?" I asked.

I noticed pieces of the ship were starting to move. "They want me in an inclosed submerged space." The doctor asked. "I don't think thats the best idea." Natasha gave him a look and we walked inside the boat. There's a bunch of computers in rows with people working on them. They were all wearing headsets and typing away. I saw Fury standing between two high tech, touch screen computers. Like the ones we have at home. He was going back and forth between the two.

He looked up and walked over. "Autumn may i speak to you in private."

I followed him with my backpack to an empty room. "I hear you have powers." he said. "I want to see them."

"Fine." I sat my backpack on the ground and unzipped it. I reached inside and pulled out a small metal tube thats about six inches long. It's a device my father created to hold electricity. I twisted it open and a bolt of electricity was running between the two ends. I stuck my pointer finger into it and I felt my bosy come alive with electricity. I put my hand out in front of me. A bolt of lightning shot out of my hand and hit the wall in front of me. It left a burn mark the size of a basketball. If anyone ever got hit with one they would be electricuted. "Impressive." Fury stated. I already know that. Jeez I'm starting to sound like dad.

"I can do worse." I said smirking.

"I think I've seen enough. You could be very deadly especially in a close proximity. If you can do worse you'll make a great addicion to the team."

"Thank you for letting me be here. You have no idea how much this means to me." I said truthfully.

"You remind me of your father." Fury stated.

I raised an eyebrow "Is that a bad thing?"

He started walking out and stopped. He turned his head "Yes. Yes it is." he walked out the door.

I laughed and followed him out. We walked back to where the others were. "So Dr. Banner do you think you'll be able to find this thing? We're already searching every security camera, mobile phone, and webcam for any sign of Loki or the tesseract."

"Have all satelites switch their setting to Gamma radiation that should be the easiest way to find it." Dr. Banner said.

"I'll show you to wher you will be working." Fury said to the doctor as they walked away.

**I AM SO SORRY. I never meant for it to take so long to update but I've been really busy. Busier than I thought I would be this summer. **

**Also yes I know my writing is a little rushed and I'm trying to work on that. :) I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. It means a lot.**

**R&R**

**-messenger394**


	3. Shoot To Thrill

**I don't own the Avengers.**

"The tesseract is in Stuttgart Germany." Coulson said. "Captain you should suit up.''

"What about me?" I asked.

"You can stay with me in plane in case we need back up. This is most likely a one person job and, we need him alive." Tasha told me. I smirked at the fact that they thought I could kill him. It wouldn't be hard but, I can control myself.

I decided not to suit up since I'm just back up. Even if they do need me I'll be able to fight in my white tank top, jean shorts, and combat boots. I did grab my little metal cylinder and a special dagger that's like my swords. I slipped the metal cylinder in my pocket and the dagger into my boot.

I followed Natasha and another pilot into a small plane like we were on before. I stood behind Tasha and looked at the controlls. I don't know how anybody can understand how to fly a plane there were so many switches, buttons, and gauges. "You actually know how to fly one of these things?" I asked. "If I even tried I'm sure we would crash."

"Yeah of course I can fly one. It's not that hard. I'm sure you wouldn't be that that bad."

I snorted "If you say so Tasha." I then sat down and waited.

We sat there for about another two minutes before Rogers finally showed up in his suit. We took off and headed for Germany. The flight was extremely boring. No one talked so the only noise was the planes engine. "We're almost there." Tasha said finally breaking the silence. I got up and stood behind her with my hands on her chair so that I can look out the wind shield.

I see a large group of people in the distance. It looks like they're on the ground or something. "What are they doing?'' I asked no one in particular. No one answered my question but as we got closer it was answered. Probably about a hundred peole were kneeling on the ground. I saw a man standing in front of them.

The man had slightly long jet black hair. He was wearing dark green robes with gold and black accents, and he was holding a long golden staff. "That must be Loki." I stated. As we got closer to the group I saw a man stand up. "Dude don't do anything stupid." I said to no one in particular. I know we're all thinking it. As we get right over the crowd Loki says something and points his staff at the man.

I looked behind me and the door to the plane was open. Rogers was jumping out of it with his shield. I looked back out of the windshield. Loki shot a blue ray of light out of his staff. Right before it hit the man Rogers landed in front him. Loki fell forward as it bounced off of his shield. Loki got up as Rogers started walking towards him. People in the crowd started standing up.

Natasha hit a button on the ceiling of the plane and I felt something move beneath us. Then she spoke into the headset she is wearing. "Loki drop the weapon and stand down. He shot something at us and the pilot moved us out of the way. In the process I got slammed into the wall of the plane and fell to the floor. I got up and rubbed my shoulder as Loki and Rogers continued to fight.

I saw Rogers get hit hard and land on the ground. "Should I help?" I asked but as soon as the words were out my mouth I heard a familiar voice come through the speakers on the plane. "Agent Romanoff, You miss me?" I started grinning like a cheshire cat as Shoot to thrill by AC DC started blasting through the speakers. I saw a red and gold streak coming towards us in the sky. "Hey dad." I whispered quietly to myself, still grinning.

I watched as he landed on the ground in front of Loki. He pointed the thruster on his right hand and the gun on his left at Loki. Rogers ran up beside him as Loki was on the ground. He sat his staff down and raised his hands in surrender.

**AN: Sorry it's short but I'll try and have the next chapter up before I go back to school wednesday. :-) I'm sorry for not updating. The reasons would be my new addictions to tumblr and teen wolf. (If you know any good sterek fics please let me know) If you have tumblr follow me please! I'll love you forever3 hysterekmessenger. tumblr. com I want to thank all you who have favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. It means a lot and I love you all.**

**-messenger394**


	4. Eyes For You

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**It's been forever guys. I'm really sorry! **

Natasha landed the plane like an expert right next to Dad and Rogers who now have Loki standing up and securely contained. The trio climbed aboard the second the planes doors are open.

They sit Loki next to my seat and strap him in. He looks around pitifully and we make eye contact. I glare as he stares at me, almost as if he's thinking. But about what? The world may never know.

My father slings an arm over my shoulders and grins at me. "Have you kicked some ass while your old mans been gone?" He questions.

I snort. "No, I'm just back up for now. They apparently think I'm too volatile." I respond as Tasha glares at me.

"Wait the two of you are related?" Rogers asks butting into our conversation. "How did I not see that before?"

I really don't know the answer to that considering how alike we act and look. We both have jet black hair and dark brown eyes. The main difference is the length as mine hangs down to my waist when it's down.

I got all of my looks from my father. I got absolutely nothing from my mother's side as she was blonde and blue eyed. She was also very thin and fake looking from a few too many plastic surgery's. I shudder at the thought of that bitch I grew up with. That time of my life was pure hell when for most children it's full of joy.

"Anyway, nice to meet you Mr. Stark." Rogers says not particularly kindly.

My father gives a slight nod as the smile slips from his face. "Same to you Captain."

The other adults continued on in conversation as I sat down next to Loki. I don't trust him... at all.

"What are you thinking?" I whisper.

He jumps at the sound of my voice. "Nothing really." That's not how it looked.

I frown "You sure you weren't thinking of ways to cause mischief?"

"No." He answers quickly.

"Are you sure? You are the God of mischief after all."

He never gets the chance to answer because the plane starts shaking violently to the point where I fall out of my seat. "Oww" I exclaim. My poor butt.

"What, scared of a little lightning?" Roger's asks. Lightning?

I look out the windshield to see lightning and lot's of it too. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replies looking uneasy.

"I didn't do it." I exclaim holding up my hands.

A loud band is heard throughout the plane as something heavy lands on the roof. I get up from my seat on the floor as Dad puts his mask on and opens the door of the plane. It's cloudy for a moment but then something lands on the door.

The clouds clear away and the sexiest man I've ever seen is kneeling with a large hammer in his hand. He's wearing old timey clothes, like the Romans used to wear. He's also got long blonde hair that flows down to his shoulders.

My mouth falls open without my consent "Daaaaamn."

Dad is standing by him and the man pushes him out of the way easily. He grabs Loki by the collar and pulls him up fast and with enough strength to break the seat belt.

I lunge forward to grab Loki but I'm too late. The man had already escaped with our prisoner.

Dad, who is standing at the open door of the plane looks as if he's about to jump out when Rogers exclaims "Stark! We need a plan of attack!"

Dad and I look at each other "Oh we have a plan" we explained "Attack!"

My father jumped out of the plane as I grabbed a parachute out the special compartment. I strapped it on as Tasha said "You don't know who you're dealing with." she paused "They're basically Gods."

"There's only one God and he certainly isn't dressed like that." Rogers insisted.

"I can agree with you on that but that new guy is sexy as hell." I grin mischievously as I jump out the plane after my father. Falling through the sky like that was new to me and I can't say I enjoyed it... at all. Me being me had no idea when to pull the parachute so I just guessed and I luckily guessed correctly.

Well I almost guessed correctly that is. I hit the ground with a slight thud so I'm assuming I pulled the chute a little too late. I pull my dagger out of my boot and cut the parachute off of me as it has become slightly entangled during my ungraceful landing.

I stand up and brush the dirt and debris off of my legs and shorts. I grab my little cylinder out of my pocket and charge up my dagger. That's when I notice a certain black haired villain sneaking off into the woods as he's completely unguarded.

When Loki is about to round a tree I aim my dagger and throw it so that it pins Loki's cape to the tree.

He stops dead in his tracks and looks between me and the dagger. "Nice try but you missed. He gives me a sympathetic look as he goes to pull the dagger out of the tree.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I remarked, smirking at the asgardian in front of me.

Loki raised an eyebrow "And why not?"

"Well considering the amount of electricity running throughout that dagger you would be electricuted with just a simple touch to the handle." I reply to a dumbfounded Loki.

"Then how can you touch it?" He demanded to know.

I grin "Because I'm just cool like that."

I walk over and grab Loki by his upper arm and pull the dagger out of the tree.

When I touch Loki a small jolt of electricity shocks him. "Ouch. Stop that." he exclaims.

"Try and escape and I'll do much worse." I ordered.

I start walking Loki to the edge of the cliff to see if the other asgardian has been contained and we can get going. A large bang sounds around us and then I tighten my grip on Loki's arm as I see a large sound wave or just an abnormal gust of wind coming our way.

"Get on the ground!" I shouted at Loki.

We hit the ground as everything around us is flattened.

**So guys I... Uh... Well. I have no excuses for not updating this other than school and a case of writers block. Still I should have updated sooner and I'm sorry :-(**

**Forgive me?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! If you liked it or disliked it please review! Pretty Please! I'll love you forever!**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	5. Enchanted

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**Oh and sorry if I do a bad job with Thor's dialogue.**

I looked up at the flattened earth around me and wondered aloud "What the hell could have done that?"

Loki being Loki of course didn't care enough to answer so I stood up and pulled him with me. I won't be letting him sneak off again.

"Dad?" I yell into the distance. "Captain?" I pause. "Other hot guy?"

"We're right here Autumn just give us a minute." I hear Dad's voice reply.

"Where are you? What the fuck just happened?" I question. Ow sand in my eye. Ow ow ow. At least I kept my mouth closed.

My dad flies up over the edge of the cliff "We were fighting."

"No shit Sherlock. I meant what caused that giant gust of wind that just about blew us to the other side of the earth." I roll my eyes.

"Oh that." He grins. The asshole. "Thor hit Capcicle's shield with his oh so mighty hammer and we all got flattened.

Thor. Interesting name. "So that's his name. Thor." I grin and watch my father's eyes narrow.

"You're not allowed to date him even if he was interested in you." He says like any father would.

"Why?!" I pause "And who says he's not! I haven't even met him yet." I exclaim and frown. I smack Loki's shoulder. "You're on my side right?" I ask.

He looks at me like I'm nuts "No."

"What have I ever done to you?" I ask quite offended.

"Well you did try to kill me and you are taking me prisoner." He says feigning complete innocence.

"Oh you forgot the part where killed a bunch of people hypnotized others and plan to take over the world." I glare at the asgardian as dad watches us slightly amused.

The Captain and Thor choose that moment to somehow have made it over the cliff and interrupt Loki and I's bickering.

"Thanks you too for just about flattening me." I glare at the captain for a moment before glancing at Thor. He really is attractive. With these beautiful blue eyes that I could stare into for... 'Get a grip Autumn' I mentally scold myself 'You're turning soft'.

I'm about to introduce myself to Thor when a ladder falls down literally an inch away from me. I look up to see Tasha looking down at us from the plane.

"Watch where you put that thing." I yell up at her as I grab the rope ladder to climb up.

"Never." She yelled back.

Bitch. I flip her off as I look behind me to see Thor climbing up the ladder behind me with Loki after him. I get to the top and go to lift myself into the plane when I realise Thor is helping me by pushing me up by my boot. No wonder that was so easy 'cuz I don't really have that much upper body strength.

"Thanks." I say as soon as I'm safely on my feet and in the plane.

"You are welcome." He says in a really deep voice that makes me giggle.

What the holy hell? I have never giggled once in my life.

"What is so amusing?" Thor questions looking baffled.

"You talk funny." I say still giggling. Okay this whole giggling thing has got to stop... right now.

"I talk funny. You are the one that talks strangely." He replies as he lifts Loki on board by the back of his robes.

I finally stop giggling long enough to point at Loki and say "You sit right there and if you move a muscle I will shock you."

He glares at me but sits down obediantly in the same seat as before. "Good boy." I say giving a grin and a thumbs up. He continue to send glares my way.

Dad and Rogers climb aboard and pull the rope up as the captain flies off and closes the door.

I stand across from Loki and next to Thor, holding onto a bar that runs along the top of the plane.

I look at thor and ask "So who exactly are you?"

"I am Thor Odinson of Agard." He replies completely serious. He sticks his hand out for me to shake.

I chuckle. Thank god no more giggling. "I'm Autumn Stark of who really gives a fuck." I don't reach out to shake his hand and he looks at me questioningly. "I can't I'm sorry."

"Why not?" He asks curiously.

"I might electrocute you and I don't want to do that." I look up at him solemnly. It's the truth. I'm always afraid to touch other people unless I've charged myself up. That's the only time I can truly controll my power because I know how much electricity is in my body and I can controll it. I can hug my father because the arc reactor protects him. I don't know how but it does.

"Not me." He says and grins at me and sticks his hand out farther.

"But..." He interupts by grabbing my hand himself and shakes it.

Nothing happens. What? He doesn't even jump at a small jolt of electricity that happens ifI ever do happen to touch someone that doesn't know me very well. "Holy shit you don't feel it do you." I exclaim as my eyes widen and I star up at him.

He shakes his head. "I can touch you. There's someone on earth that I don't shock at the touch." I think out loud.

Wow.

**How was you guys Christmas or whatever holiday you might celebrate? I hope they were great! :-)**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the other chapters and I hope you like this one! I wrote it while listening to one of my new favorite bands All Time Low. If you haven't listened to them you should. They're amazing :-)**

**Oh and I'm glad I'm forgiven for taking so long with the chapter before this one. ;-)**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	6. You're a Mean One, Mr Loki

**I don't own the Avengers.**

It didn't take us long to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. when we did men with guns came and took Loki away with instructions for us to meet at the conference table ASAP. Dad went with one of the men to change out of his suit and the rest of us followed another to the main control room.

As I was trailing behind Thor I think about what happened in the plane. Lucky for me the others didn't hear my little observation. Besides my dad and maybe Natasha they wouldn't understand. It's kind of a big deal for me. Imagine if you were afraid to touch anyone except a few rare people.

I always have to be careful. Especially around Pepper. She's one of the only people I'm always around that I'm afraid to touch. I don't want to hurt her but if I'm not careful it could happen... and it would be all my fault.

I've been trying for years to learn how to control it. To make it come when I want and go when I don't but I haven't figured out what the key to that is. I can use devices, like my little tube to make it stronger but we haven't been able to create anything to control it. Believe me, it can be a major pain in the ass.

I'm pulled out of my reverie when we get to the conference table where Dr. Banner is already awaiting us. He's standing behind one of the chairs around the large table. I choose the seat next to him and Rogers sits on my left. I pull on a pair of gloves when I sit down so that I can't ruin any of the valuable technology.

I kick my feet up on the table and pretend to be looking at my nails as I watch Thor out of the corner of my eye. He's standing toward the front of the table. The only thing I can think is mmph that man is attractive. He seems like a good guy too. Now that's something that's hard to find nowadays.

The screens on the table switch on and I watch the one in front of Rogers. Loki is in a large glass cage. He's talking to Fury.

Loki looks into the camera and makes a comment that's obviously about Doctor Banner because the cage was designed to hold him. When I was waiting for them to find the tesseract earlier I went and saw it. Fury told me that they could drop it down a chute and out of the plane if necessary.

Fury makes a statement about an ant and a boot that I don't think any of us understand before he walks off and the screen goes blank.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Dr. Banner asks.

I chuckle "Nice one Doctor." I hold out my gloved hand for a fist bump which he returns.

"Thor, what is Loki's plan?" The Captain asks.

"He's got an army called the Chatari." He pauses. "He plans to lead them against your planet. He'll use the tesseract to bring them here."

"That must be why he needs Eric Sulvig." Banner says looking a bit lost in thought.

"Eric Sulvig? He is a friend of mine."Thor states.

In that moment my dad himself is back and not in his suit of Iron. In typical Stark style he makes himself at home. He walks up to the center of the room where Fury would usually stand and starts giving orders to the crew running the ship. Or airplane I guess. You know I haven't really figured out what this thing is.

"That man is playing Galaga." He pointed at a man towards the right of the room. It's true, he is. "He though we wouldn't notice but, we did."

Dad looks at the controls and then covers one of his eyes. "How does Fury work this thing?" He asks one of the agents. I see her often at Fury's side.

" He turns, sir." She replies.

He gets a thoughtful look "Must be exhausting."

"Hey Dad why don't you come sit down?" I ask giving him a look that clearly says 'Please don't be your weird and obnoxious self'.

He ignores me "Barton can get most of what he needs easily but he needs a power source." My dad states and we all look a little confused minus Dr. Banner.

"What did none of you do the reading?" He asks looking bewildered.

I roll my eyes. "What kind of power source? Is there something specific or what?" I ask.

The response I get to my question is my father and Banner going back and forth using terms that if I tried to understand, I'd get a headache. I got some of my fathers science skills but not enough to understand a word of what they're talking about.

"Can someone please tell me what that means in English?" I ask.

They ignore me once again. "You know the way you turn into an enormous green rage monster is just great." Dad says to Dr. Banner.

"Dad!" I hiss "Be nice!"

"It's fine." Dr. Banner assures.

"It's rude." I glare at Dad.

Fury walks in "Mister Stark, I was hoping you would join Dr. Banner in helping to figure out how he used that stick of his to turn two of the smartest people I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Thor looks confused. "I don't understand that reference."

"I do!" The captain states. "I understood that."

I put my hand in front of my mouth and laugh. These people are just so... amusing. Why did I not meet them before?

The other men ignore Rogers and Dr. Banner and my father walk out. The guy that was playing Galaga turns around and looks. He opens the window and continues playing. I stand and jump onto the lower platform of the ship. I walk over. "Hey you."

The man turns and looks at me. "What?" he questions as he closes the Galaga window.

"Move." Simply state as I walk up to the computer.

He gives me a look. "Why should I listen to you?" He sounds angry.

"Just do it." He doesn't move so I push the chair aside. My Father may be good at a lot of things but when it comes to computers I'm the one you should call. I lock the program so that he can't access it anymore.

I grin at him before walking off and throwing "Back to work." over my shoulder.

As I'm walking away I hear him mutter "Bitch."

I smirk.

**AN: Not my best work. At all. I really don't like thise chapter because I practically just stole most of it from the movie but I don't really know how to change it because most of it's necessary and my brain is just not working properly as of lately. So sorry.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed, favorited, or put this story on your watch list! **

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	7. Let's Fight

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**Oh in my story nothing romantic happened between Thor and Jane. :-)**

After making so that guy can't play galaga (he really should be doing his job) I look around for something to do. I see Coulson sitting at one of the computers with Thor leaning over his shoulder.

On the screen I can see that there is a very pretty woman on the screen. Is that Thor's girlfriend? I really hope not.

I walk over. "Who's that?"

"She's a friend." He replies not looking away from the screen.

"As soon as Loki captured Selvig we sent Jane on a vacation far away from any disaster. She's safe." Coulson explains to Thor.

"Thank you." Thor says to Coulson. He walks to the window in the plane and stares out. I come to stand just behind him.

"What happened when you were here last time? Why is Loki doing this?" I inquired. If anyone would know what Loki's reasons are that person would be Thor.

Thor continues to stare for a moment and I wonder if he heard me. "I went against my father's will and he threw me to earth." He started. "I met that woman you saw, Jane, Erik Selvig, and their friend Darcy. My father also threw Mjolnir to earth with me. S.H.I.E.L.D. found it and I attempted to recover it. I tried to pick it up but I could not."

He pauses "While I was here Loki took over Asgard while my father was in Odinsleep. He was not meant for the throne but wanted it anyway. Loki sent a destroyer here to kill me but my friends and I destroyed it and I returned to Asgard with Mjolnir. I fought and defeated Loki and destroyed the bifrost in the process. We thought Loki was lost forever until he turned up here and I was sent to bring him back to Asgard." Thor finishes his story and turns to look at me.

"Okay but why does he want to take over the earth?" I wonder.

"That I'm not sure of." Thor states.

I give him a look "Well that's helpful."

"Thor. Autumn." I hear Tasha calling from the upper level. We turn to look "I need you up here, suited up ASAP. Loki's planning on releasing the Hulk."

"Okay! See you in a minute." I yell back as I rush up the stairs to change.

I grab my back pack and run into the nearest bathroom. It takes me a few minutes to pull the skin tight suit on and the belt and the sword holder. I finally pull on my boots and run out the door with my cylindar in hand.

I walk in the door in time to hear Dr. Banner ask "I want to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction?" Weapons of mass destruction? Geez you go to change and you miss everything.

Fury points at Thor "Because of him."

"Me?"

"Him?" I ask. "What did he do?" I go to stand by Thor.

"He and his brother got into a fight and flattened a small town. We were using te tesseract to build better weapons." Fury explains. Dad is right. Fury can't be trusted.

"Your work with the tesseract is what drew Loki to it. It showed that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor says angrily, taking a few steps toward Fury.

"It's a nuclear deterant. That always calms things down." Dad says.

"I'm sure if you still made weapons you'd be knee deep in it." Rogers says.

I step forward "Don't talk to him like that." I say angrily. "Since when is it all about my dad?"

"Isn't everything about you Stark's." He says.

After he says this everyone starts talking at once. Trying to keep up with all of the different conversations is giving me a headache. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Everyone does shut up. "What are you 5? Shouldn't we be working together? Like a team?"

"We're not a team." Dr. Banner "We're a chemical mixture that causes chaos."

Fury steps toward him and points a finger "You need to back off."

"He needs to let off a little steam. Him a break!" Dad cuts in.

"Back off. You know why he can't do that." Rogers says. "Take off your armor and what are you?" He asks.

"I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." My father says.

"Well I know plenty of men with none of that but worth ten of you!" Rogers yells back.

"Oh really? Well what are you? A lab experiment. Anything special about you came out of a lab."

"Well so is your daughter! That's how she got her powers out of a lab." He fires back.

The moment that leaves his mouth the breath is knocked out of me. I feel tears pricking at my eyes threatening to spill over. No one knows what to say and before my father can say anything I step up "I may just be some lab experiment like you but at least you wanted it." My voice cracks "I never asked for this. I never wanted it." Rogers doesn't know what to say.

I can feel Dad lunging for him "Don't." I look over my shoulder and give him a meaningful look.

"No. Go put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds." Rogers says, still fuming.

I walk across the room and as I pass Thor he sqeezes my shoulder. I lean against the table behind him. "Agent Romanoff please escort Dr. Banner..."

Fury never finishes his sentence "Escort me where? You've rented my room."

"The cell was just..."

"In case you have to kill me? It's not possible I already tried. I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out." He pauses "Then I focused on helping other people. Well until you dragged me back into this mess." That's when I notice he's holding Loki's scepter.

"Dr. Banner put down the weapon." Rogers says calmly.

Suddenly there's a beeping sound coming from the computer. Dr. Banner sets the weapon down and walks over to the computer. "Oh my god." He says.

That's when a huge explosion sends everyone flying.

**AN: Uggh it's been forever y'all and I'm sorry. I haven't wanted to get out of bed in the morning, let alone write anything. School also started back so things have been kinda hectic.**

**I hope you like this chapter and I'll try and update soon! I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed this story! I love y'all!**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	8. Won't Back Down

**I don't own the Avengers.**

The smoke starts to clear and I try looking around to survey the damage. I still can't see more than a foot in front of me so I try to investigate the heavy thing that on my legs. I poke it. It's a human so I shake it. I assume it's Thor because he was closest so I say "Thor? I need you to get up."

He gets up and the smoke finally clears. Dad and Rogers are getting up and almost running out of the room saying something about a suit. Uggh those two. Natasha and Dr. Banner are missing and it looks as if there might be a whole in the floor. Fury is barking orders into his earpiece (what's new).

"Autumn, come with me." He barks in my direction and walks out of the room. I scramble up and sprint after him. I make sure I don't fall in the hole and I finally catch up to him in the hallway.

"What's going on?" I question as we walk as fast as physically possible towards the main control room.

"I think Barton might be attacking." Fury acknowledged.

I nod "So why am I coming with you and not kicking some dude's ass?" I ask.

"I want you to help protect the control room while we try and keep the remaining engines running." Fury replies before continuing to talk into the earpiece.

We finally get where we're going and practically run into the room. Everyone is up and moving. Fury tells the captain to get us over water because we'll crash if another engine goes down. Well shit. If I'm gonna die it will not be because I drowned. Oh hell no.

I plug the cylinder into my belt and I feel the electricity course through my body. The lights on my suit come on and I pull my swords out the holder strapped to my back and twist the handles together.

Agent Hill walks by and stops in her tracks "Your eyes." Is the only thing she says. I grin at her. Normally if I just used the cylinder to charge my powers up my eyes don't change but when I'm wearing the suit and it's plugged in and I have over 200 volts of electricity coursing throughout my body, my eyes change color to a bright blue. No one can figure out why they do that, we only know they do.

Hill starts walking towards the door and then she suddenly yells "Grenade!" I hit the ground within a second. I'm so not in the mood to get thrown across the room again.

I get up and stand right inside the door frame with Fury on the other side. Four men enter through the door. Fury grabs one's gun and hits him on the back of the head. I wait until the one nearest me gets through the door before stabbing him in the back with my sword. I pull it out, swing it around, and hit one of the other men with it. He falls to the ground, dead.

The last man man, points his gun at Fury. Before I can even think Agent Hill shoots the man in the head. Then over the intercom we can hear where everyone is. At this point men are still pouring into the room and we're sitting behind desks and shooting them as they come in, Fury with a gun. Me with a lightning bolt.

"Autumn go help Thor with the Hulk. He'll destroy everything if he's not contained." Fury yells over the sound of gunshots.

I lean against the desk behind me and take a deep breath and pray that I don't get shot. There's one way in and one way out. I grab my sword and make a mad dash towards the door. I feel a bullet graze my side. The pain takes over for a second but thanks to my advanced healing powers I can already feel the wound healing itself.

I make it the door when a man stands in the way. I see a bare spot on his neck and I touch him. He writhes for a second before falling to the ground. I step over the body and keep running, sword in hand in case any other enemies come at me.

I run and run until I'm right where the intercom says Thor should be. I look around and then I notice the gaping Hulk size, hole in the wall. "Ahh." I say as I jump over the little wall that's left. I jump over one, two, and three walls before I see Thor and Hulk. A jet shows up right outside the window and starts shooting at Banner. Thor races across the room and knocks me down just as a shot hits right where I had been standing.

The Hulk jumps out the window and grabs onto the jet. I watch as it starts spiral down, taking Banner with it.

Thor stands up and offers me his hand. I grab it and he pulls me up. "Thanks." I say but I'm still out of breath from so much running.

"We need to get to Loki before someone releases him." Thor says. He's got a point.

"Well come on then." I grin then pull him out of the room by his hand. I run towards the room with the cell in it. It's a good thing that before we captured Loki I had enough time to explore the helicarrier. If I hadn't... Well we'd be screwed.

I turn corner after corner until there's just one left. I finally run around with Thor right behind me. Well that is until I run right into one of Loki's men. I fall backwards right on my ass and Thor almost trips over me but he manages to stay upright.

The man I run into points his gun at my head and I gulp. His finger is on the trigger when Thor pulls the gun out of his hand and throws it into the hall. He then process to punch the man in the face hard enough to knock him out.

I scramble up and tell Thor "Go! I can handle them." He hesitates and looks at the number of men advancing on us. "GO!" I yell. This time he listens to me.

There are six men. They seem to have already been in a battle and their guns are al missing. They start to circle in on me. "You want a piece of this?" I ask, grinning deviously. How do I get out of this mess?

I notice a sharp piece of metal sticking out of the wall directly down the hall and right behind one of them. I undo my sword and I stick them back in the holder. I hold up my hands in surrender. One of them goes to grab me but that's when I charge right at the man in front of me. I manage t push him all the way to the wall and impale him from behind with the metal.

I pull my blades back out and click them together. "You sure you want to mess with me?" One of the men runs off down the hallway. Wimp. That's 2 down, 4 to go.

Two of the men advance on me and try to get me from both sides but I thrust my sword to the right getting one right in the gut, then pulling it out I get the other one that has pulled a dagger out of his jacket.

There's just two left. Easy enough. One man steps forward with a hand gun that I have no idea where he got it from. I shoot a lightning bolt at him but he dodges it. He pulls the trigger and I brace for the impact but it never comes. He's got no bullets. I laugh out loud. He tries to back away but I'm too fast. I grab the open spot on his neck and he writhes as electricity flows from my body to his. While he's flailing about he manages to knock the little cylinder out of place and the other man takes the advantage and shoves me hard against the wall.

My head cracks against the hard metal. My vision goes blurry and my head feels like it might explode. My vision gets fuzzy. Then the man presses his hand against my throat and I can't breathe. My eyes are brimming with tears from the pain in my head but I won't let him win. I grab my dagger out of it's holster on my thigh and I shove it into his stomach. He lets me go and falls to the ground.

I can breathe again. I gasp in air to re-inflate my lungs. My vision is still blurry but I need to find my sword that I dropped. I finally find and then attempt to run to the door of the cell room but I stumble as my world spins.

I regain enough of my balance to stumble through the door. Thor is trapped in Loki's cell but where's Loki? I stumble towards the cell when Loki suddenly appears right in front if me. Well actually three Loki's appear but I aim for the one in the center. I try and plunge my sword into his chest but I miss and he does it to me with the scepter. I feel my eyes widen and I stare down at the blood soaking through my suit. Or well I try to anyway the image is blurry but I know it's real. I faintly hear Thor yell "AUTUMN!" but the world is starting to slip away.

Loki walks past me and he pushes me forward onto the ground and I hit my head again as my swords fly across the room.

I stay conscious just long enough to see Thor fall out of the plane in that stupid cell.

I reach out towards it and whisper "Thor." as a tear slips down my cheek and the world goes black.

AN: Wow this is my longest (and my favorite) chapter so far! I hop you like it! And as always thanks to all of you that have reviewed/favorited/followed me and this story. I love y'all!

R&R

-Messenger394


	9. Halfway to Heaven

**I don't own the Avengers.**

***3rd Person POV***

Nick Fury ran into the room where the cell used to be. He saw two things that he never wanted to see. The first is Coulson sitting against a wall with one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s weapons. The other, Autumn Stark laying unconscious in a pool of her own blood. He doesn't know who to go to. Who to help.

Fury finally decides on his good friend Coulson. The poor man is near death but still awake. Fury calls for help on his earpiece but he knows they won't get there in time.

"Help her." Coulson tells Fury. He coughs and some blood trickles out the corner of his mouth. "This was never going to work if they didn't..." Is the last thing that Phil Coulson ever says. Then his eyes close and he takes his last breath.

Fury feels a sadness deep in his gut for his old friend. Shield will never be the same without him but he's gone now. There's no use focusing on it when there's another life hanging in the balance. He calls over the intercom "Coulson and Stark are down." He knows Tony will be here as soon as he can. His little girl is his life and he would walk to the ends of the earth and back for her. He might not show it but he does have a heart.

xxx Steve and Tony xxx

Tony Stark has just taken a brutal beating from an engine and is now standing next to Steve Rogers resting. Loki may have escaped but at least the helicarrier is still in the air, all thanks to Tony.

That's the moment Tony gets the second shock of his life. He hears Fury's voice over the intercom "Coulson and Stark are down."

Steve looks at Tony confused "Stark?" It takes him two seconds before "Oh shit."

Tony is frozen. He feels like his heart stopped. Not Autumn. Anyone but Autumn. It just takes him a second to spring into action.

He starts walking as fast as the suit will allow to where he can take it off. He talks into his earpiece "Where is she? What's wrong?"

"We think she's just knocked out. No one wants touch her for fear of being electrocuted." Fury replies back.

"I'll be there in a moment." Tony says. He takes off his suit then runs to the cell room. Laying in the floor is Autumn. She looks fine. Peaceful even. The only way he knows something is wrong is the large pool of blood surrounding her. EMT's are surrounding her but they won't touch her.

"Go get the thickest pair of gloves you can find." Tony orders the EMT's. They look at him strangely.

"Do as he says." Fury growls at them a moment later when they haven't moved.

Tony turns his daughter over, and he sees the wound. It's stitching itself up from the inside out. Most of the bleeding has stopped but the wound hasn't healed yet. Due to the intensity of the wound it won't be completely healed for a few hours. That means she's not dead. He picks her up and Fury shows him where the Helicarrier's clinic is. They walk slowly through the halls. Fury, then Tony and Autumn, Steve right behind them, and following behind are the EMT's.

They get to a small white medical room with a single bed against the wall and a small bathroom to the left of the door. Tony lays he daughter gently on the bed and then the EMT's force him from the room. Steve and Fury lead him to the conference room.

Neither one of them have ever seen Tony Stark this quiet.

**xxxxxx**

_Why? Why am I back here? Is this hell? Is hell reliving your worst nightmares? This lab. This cage. It's all so familiar yet not at all. I haven't been in this place for years. Not since I was 13 years old. _

_The last thing I remember is passing out. I had a bad head wound and stab wound. I must be dreaming. I haven't had a nightmare about this time in my life in years. I learned to keep it out. _

_I look around and I realize I must be about 8 years old in this dream. Laying asleep next to me is a familiar form with her thin, pale form and platinum blonde hair. Sam. My long gone best friend. I feel my chest tightening at the sight. _

_Seconds later two scientists yank open the door to Sam and I's cage. They drag me out my arms and pull me kicking and screaming to a testing room. One of them tells me to calm down or I'll be punished so I do. They lay me down on a table and put these really weird things on my forehead. The scientist on my right reaches to put another one on when I reach up and grab his hand. He looks down in me in shock before his hair stands on end he shakes violently. I let go and he falls to the floor. Dead._

_This can't be true. My powers didn't appear for a year after I was out of this place. Or did they? I remember having blackouts where I couldn't remember a thing that had happened. _

_Then everything hit me at once. All I see are flashbacks. Scientists opening a hidden place on the wall and throwing me in they're injecting me with something. A bright blue liquid. Someone saying "That will keep them hidden.". Scientists slitting my throat and it healing immediately. Everything just hits me. My powers showed up when I was eight. They somehow kept them from coming up. Then they made me forget everything._

**AN: Guess what I got omg. I got this Iron Man beanie baby ball thing and oh my god I lurve it. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter. I really didn't want to kill Coulson but I felt like they needed that push. Thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/reviewing. I love you all. Oh and if you have any questions I would suggest you put them in my ask on tumblr because I don't really like to DM on here. My url is scars-remind-us-who-we-are. **

**R&R **

**-Messenger394**


	10. Sick Little Games

**I don't own the Avengers. :-)**

I woke up to a bright light and a pounding headache. Whatever dumb ass left the light on is gonna get their ass kicked. I sit up on the bed and rub my temples to try and force the headache away.

I look down and realize I'm in a hospital gown. Weird. The room I'm in, is plain white. Everything is white. Well except for the pair of my clothes laying on the nightstand. They're black and stand out like a sore thumb. I stand up up my legs feel unsteady but I grab the clothes and walk to the bathroom anyway. I peel the gown off and find bandages wrapped around my waist. I peel them off to find a long eight inch scar running down my side. It will forever be a reminder of what happened.

I pull a black tank top on and some black skinny jeans. I lean on the sink and look at myself in the mirror. I don't see the same person I saw before. The person I see looks tired, lost, and drained of all energy. There are black rings around her eyes and a frown on her face. I splash water on my face and run my fingers through my hair.

There's a male and female voice drifting through the wall but they mean nothing. Right now I feel nothing. I feel like I just relived the worst years of my life all over again. This time things are different.

I walk out into the hall leaving my shoes there in that horribly white room. I walk through the halls stepping on debris and cutting my feet. I don't care. They'll heal. Don't they always?

I walk past door after door. No real destination. Just moving. If I stop I'll feel. If I feel then my feelings will drown me. I finally walk through a doorway. The old cell room. Of course I was drawn here. I had to find out if my mind deceived me. It did not.

The cell is gone. That means Thor is gone. That means I failed. I failed another person in my life. That's something I'm good at.

In the middle of the floor is an splash of red. A spot someone missed when cleaning. I know it's my blood. I walk to the other side of the room to find another spot of blood. One that's not mine. It's on the wall. Who did that come from? Did they live or die?

I guess someone will tell me eventually. I walk over to the edge of where the cage used to sit. There s large whole from where it fell. I sit on the edge with my legs dangling off and my head in mmy hands. The pounding won't stop. It refuses to stop.

I sit like that for a few minutes before someone behind me says "Hey you're up."

"No shit Sherlock." I hiss through the pounding in my head.

"Do you mind if I sit here." I look up to see none other than Steve Rogers standing beside me.

"Yes I mind so kindly, fuck off." I glare up at him.

He rolls his eyes "Since when do I listen to you?" He sits down anyway.

I make a growling noise. "Whatever." I say grouchily.

He sits there quietly before he says "I'm sorry."

I look over at him "For what?" I ask.

"For saying what I said yesterday. I didn't know the whole story and it just slipped out. It was wrong of me." He hangs his head.

I force a smile onto my lips "It's okay you didn't know."

"So who did we lose yesterday?" I question and point at the spot on the wall.

Steve sighs and he frowns "That was Coulson. Loki killed him right after he stabbed you. Thor and Banner are still missing."

"No one even has a guess as to where they are?" I ask frowning. I try and push away the feeling in my gut as I hear about Coulson. I owe him a lot.

"No." Steve shakes his head. "Do you mind telling me your story? If you don't feel like it that's fine I just thought..."

I cut him off "No I'll tell you." I take a deep breath "When I was born my mother didn't want me. She was going to put me up for adoption when my grandmother said she would take me. She did. I lived with her for two years before she died in a car accident. That's when my mother, being her stupid self, took me and tried to raise me by herself. She took care of until I was five years old and that's when she first hit me. I don't even remember what I did to make her but I just remember her hitting me."

"Then she just didn't stop. She wouldn't feed me for days at a time. She would yell and scream. When I was six years old she started dating a man. He was a scientist. They dated for six months before he asked if he could do a harmless test on me." I pause "That test was harmless but then it was 'Just a few more.' or 'Just one more day.' My mother knew I was never coming home. It didn't take me long to realize that myself. My mother only gave them one instruction 'Do not kill her.'"

I laugh without humor "I don't know why she told them that. It's not like she cared. After she told them it was okay they threw me in a cage with another girl. Her name was Sam." I smile fondly at the name. "She was three years older than me. She had been there a month longer. She was my best friend. She helped me, even when I was too young to understand what was happening she held me together while trying not to fall apart herself."

"We watched kids come and go. When I say go I mean they died. Some right in front of us, others we just had to guess what happened and hope they were happy where ever they were. We went through horrid tests, trials, and experiments. We were their favorite lab rats. We were until one day. I was ten and Sam was thirteen. We were planning an escape. Sam knew the lab like the back of her hand. She knew how to get out. A scientist heard her and they took her away. She went screaming, and fighting. I heard her screams minutes later." A tear streams down my cheek.

"She never came back. The only thing that kept me going after that was I knew she wasn't in misery anymore. A few years before that there was an incident. I grabbed a man and electrocuted him. My powers came before I ever knew they did. I just remembered this when I hit my head. Those scientists were scared of me so they hid my powers using this stuff they injected me with once a year. Then they made forget about it. But that day. The day I electrocuted that man, they threw me down in a secret basement. To get into it you pull a book on the wall and a table moves. In that place was the most horrifying things I have ever seen."

"There were children no older than eight with wings. Others had scales instead of skin. They couldn't even talk. They were the scientists unspeakable experiments. The ones even they were ashamed for others to see. I also found an incinerator where they burned the bodies of their victims. I now know what happened to Sam." My voice cracks at the thought. "They burned her alive. Fire was her worst fear and they knew that. Escaping was the worst crime so it deserved the worst punishment." My chest tightens.

"When I was thirteen years old I vowed that I would not die in that lab. I was not going to die in there. I was going to make it for Sam. I was going to avenge her death." I pause "There were seven of us. We escaped one day. Well actually we made it outside but we got out of there that day. My mother had come to visit me, well actually her boyfriend. She didn't give two shits about me. When she was at my cage a bobby pin fell out of her hair and I grabbed it. I picked the lock on my cage and I got everyone out. We made it out the front door before scientists dragged us back in."

"What they didn't know was that an old man had been riding his electric wheel chair and had seen them pull us in. That man called the cops as soon as he got home. He was our saving grace, our guardian angel. The cops arrived thirty minutes later but they didn't make it quite in time. A little boy died. They murdered him like an animal. They euthanized him. I held him in my arms as he died." The tears are steadily flowing by now.

"He was only six years old. His name was James and he had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He kept saying 'Don't let them take me Autumn.' All I could say was 'You'll be alright.' I knew he wouldn't. The cops got there 5 minutes after he died. His parents never were found. Along with him another little girl didn't make it. She was 8 years old. They beat her to the brink of death and she died on the way to the hospital. Five of us made it out alive. A young boy age eleven made it out with serious injury from a beating they gave him. Two twins made it out without too many injuries. They had emotional trauma along with another little girl."

"They took twenty-five scientists into custody along with my mother. Twenty-three of them got the death sentence. Two got life in prison without chance of parole. As for my mother, they made her a deal. If she told them who my father was they would only charge her with child abuse. She took the deal but two days later they found the remains of a baby in the backyard of her house. I should have had an older half brother but she murdered him. They then charged her with life in prison without the chance for parole."

"I got to meet Sam's dad and he was the nicest person I've ever had the chance to meet. He offered to adopt me if my own father didn't want me but there was no problem other than some people were skeptical that Tony Stark was actually my father. After he found out that I was going to be in a good home he adopted the twin girls who turned out to be orphans." I still get a birthday card from them every year." I sigh almost finished.

"Then I went to live my father and I can't say things were perfect because they weren't but they were the best my life had ever been. No matter how many nights he came home drunk I always helped him get to bed and woke him up with a coffee and aspirin. He always sat with me until I fell asleep when I had nightmares and he wasn't drunk. We made it through everything. I don't know where we would be if we didn't have each other. He's the greatest Dad I could ever ask for." I smile.

"Then one day Coulson came about the Avengers. I begged him to let me come with him. He said yes. I owe him so much for that. Without him I wouldn't be here talking to you I wouldn't have met Thor or Fury or anyone. I don't think I even really got a chance to thank him for that." That's when I finally break and I cry. I really let out what I needed to for years.

Steve threw an arm around my shoulder and I leaned against him and I just cried. Sometimes you just need to cry and you can't help it.

"Autumn?" A familiar voice asks from behind us.

"Daddy!" I cry before I jump up and run to him. I hug him tight and I keep crying. I cry for myself. I cry for Thor, and Banner. I cry for James, Sam, and every other child that died in that lab. And I cried for Coulson.

All Dad could say was "Shhh It's going to be all right." That made me cry even more.

**AN: I think that chapter just completely drained me emotionally. Just writing it was... difficult. **

**Well I hope you liked it and once again a huge thanks to anybody reading this. A special thanks to those of you who review! Y'all keep this story going and I love all of you.**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	11. I Will Not Bow

**I don't own the Avengers.**

I finally stopped crying after what seemed like forever. I hate crying, I really do.

"Was he married?" Steve asked quietly.

"No." My father replied just as quietly. I can see that Coulson's death has shaken them. I think it surprised us all. Who would have thought...?

"He was stupid though." Dad says sullenly.

"Don't say that." I give my father a stern look "Coulson was many things but he wasn't stupid."

"He should never have taken on Loki alone. He should have waited..." Dad started.

Steve cut him off "Maybe he had no other choice. Maybe there was more to the story than you know." He gives my dad a stern look and Dad looks at him confused.

"I feel like I'm missing something here." I say raising an eyebrow in their direction.

Steve shakes his head "No I told you what happened, but we don't know what was going through his head when he did what he did."

I nod my head "That's true."

Dad still looks like he's stuck between being angry and upset. "I still think he was stupid." Steve and I roll our eyes simultaneously.

"Whatever, Coulson's mental capacity is not what we need to be worried about right now." I say.

"She's right. Two of our soldiers are missing and we need to find Loki and stop him before he does whatever he's planning." Steve says.

That gets an angry response out of my dad. "We are not soldiers." Dad is up in Steve's face again.

Some things never change. "All right cut it out." I shoulder my way between the two. "Let's focus on finding Loki and you two can have it out some other time."

"I think there is one thing we can all agree on."Steve says. "We're not doing what Fury says anymore."

Me and Dad both nod in agreement. I look over at the blood stain on the wall and their eyes follow mine. "He made it personal." Dad exclaims.

"But what does that have to do with it?" I inquired.

"He knows he has to take us out to win and what better way than doing it then something personal. It'll cripple us." He says. I can almost see the weels in his head turning.

"Loki may be a God but he still has some human in him. Humans like to be recognized for the things they do and so does Loki. While we might think that what Loki is doing is wrong he may not." I think out loud.

"He would go for something big and luxurious where the whole world could see. Somewhere well known." Steve says joining the conversation.

"Doctor Banner found out where he was right before the explosion. It got an 'Oh my god.' out of him so it must have been shocking and possibly completely obvious." I remember taking notice of that fact right before getting thrown across the room.

"Where is a place like that though?" The Captain asks.

We all stand and think for a moment "It would be somewhere sky high and with his name written right there..." Dad doesn't finish that sentence before he yells "That son of a bitch!"

Steve and I look at him questioningly Son of a bitch!" I yell stomping my foot. Stark tower.

Steve still looks confused before I explain "He's at Stark Tower."

All he does is look at me for a second before busting out laughing. He's literally bent over from laughing so hard. "You know..." he laughs some more "I always hated that building."

I cross my arms and huff while Dad rolls his eyes. Steve finally stops laughing at our expence and wipes his eyes. "I don't see what's so funny." I grumble. Okay maybe to someone else, especially to someone who isn't a fan of our family or Stark tower, might find it a little funny that Loki snuck right under our nose and got into our home.

"Well we need to suit up and go take of our little problem." Steve says.

I laugh without humor "Easy enough for you to say. My suit has a gaping hole in it!." I yell at him.

"Actually Fury took it and apparently had his people fix it." Dad says."If you want it, go ask him where it is."

"Okay after I get it I'll go get Tasha. Where is she?" I ask.

"She's with with Barton in the hospital wing." The Captain says.

I smirk "So she's alone with Barton?" Even though she won't admit it Natasha kind of has just a teeny little crush on Clint. Okay maybe she actually really likes him, like a lot. "Wait I thought Barton was being controlled by Loki?"

"She hit him really hard in the head and Loki's grip on him was lost." Dad points out.

"Oh" is all I say before walking out of the room.

**xxxxxx**

As soon as Autumn is gone Steve says to Tony "You do know he saved her life."

"Who did?" Tony asks.

"Coulson did. Loki was about to kill her after she passes out but Coulson stepped in. He basically gave up his life for hers not even knowing if she was alive." This shockes Tony.

How do you know?!" He demands to know.

"I watched the video footage from the fight. I saw it myself." He pauses to let that fact sink in. "Don't tell her. At least not until all of this is over. She already feels bad enough about his death."

Tony just walks away. He doesn't know what to say. The man he is very grateful too is dead. He's not sure how he feels about that

**xxxxxx**

I walked to the control to see if Fury is there. I really hope they didn't screw up my suit.

"Fury!" I call across the room to him.

He looks at me in surprise. "Autumn, It's nice to see you're doing well."

I get right to the point "Where's my suit? My dad says you have it." The same blood that's on Loki's hands is on Fury's. I have no respect left for that man. With Loki I can almost see where he's coming from. Fury on the other hand I cannot.

Fury seems to sense this and he sighs. "Follow me." He walks through the doors and down the hall to a closed door. He uses a key card hanging around his neck to open the door. Waiting inside is a small room with a glass case at the end. Sitting inside is my suit. There is no hole. I can't even find where the hole used to be. Also stitched on the front is a bright blue Skull but instead of cross bones underneath there are two lightning bolts. I also take notice of what looks to be some device around the wrists.

"We had that logo left over from another superhero that didn't make it. We felt like you deserved something since everyone else pretty much has one. Also we added gloves that when you press the button on the underside of the wrist they come out and close around your hand." Fury tells me and points out the new things added to my suit.

"How did you get all that done so fast?" I ask.

"My people work fast."

I roll my eyes "Well thank you." I grab the suit, my sword, dagger, and boots out of the case and go to put it on. Once I've done that I walk to the hospital wing of the helicarrier to find Natasha sitting in a room that I assume is being used by Clint.

I stick my head in "Hey. Suit up we need to go."

She looks up with surprise "Go where?" Natasha questions.

"We found the tesseract. I'll explain more on the way." She gets up "Where's your boyfriend?" I joke.

"Shut up Autumn." She yells and looks at the bathroom door but can't help but smile.

I smile back. "Oh and we need to you to fly the plane." I tell her. That's when Clint walks out of the bathroom. I press the button on my wrist. Metal gloves come out of the devices around my wrist and closes around my hand. The metal has joints so I can move all my fingers and my hands. "Hi, I'm Autumn." I stick my hand out for him to shake. I have to say it feels good to do that.

"Clint." Is all he says before taking my hand. "Did I hear something about flying a plane?"

"Yeah, can you be my co-pilot?" Natasha asks.

He nods. "Okay well suit up and I'll meet you there." I walk out of the room.

That's when I notice that the pounding in my head is gone.

**AN: So made a thing. It's Autumn's logo I guess and I made the new cover art. So I hope you like it cuz gimp was a pain in the ass. **

**I hope you like the chapter too! Thanks once again to those who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story! I love y'all!**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	12. Rainbows in the Dark

**I don't own the Avengers.**

Waiting for me ouside the plane was Steve all dressed up in suit "D'awww you look like a cute little kid dressed up for halloween." I pinched his cheeks and slapped my hand away and glares.

"Okay, this whole not getting along thing is sooo not working with me." I state taking a step back. I'm trying here. I want to be his friend just like every other one of the Avengers. All he ever does is push me away and I'm sick and tired of it. I haven't done anything to him.

He sighs "Look I'm sorry okay. I haven't really gotten close to anyone since... well." He's at a struggle for words. "Well since you know when." He spits out.

Well that explains it "You mean since you woke up?" He nods. "You have your whole life in front of you Steve. Unless someone designs a time machine you're stuck here and you're never going back." I look at him sympathetically. "You need friends and a life. We all want to be here for you, all you have to do is let us in."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He sighs again. "It's just difficult."

I stick out a fist "Friends?" He looks at my hand like he has no idea what to do. This makes me laugh "You make a fist and bump it dumb ass."

He does. Then I turn mine and tell him to do the same. We come up with sort of our own little handshake while waiting for the others. It makes me feel like a kid again.

When my father, who is the first to show up, comes over were both grinning like itiots. It's nice to have a friend. I feel like now that everything is out in the open we might actually get along really well.

"You two look like the rats that got the cheese." He says when he walks up.

Then I notice how banged up the suit is "What happened to you dad? You look like you've been in a blender." I exclaim taking just how much damage was done to the suit. "Does it even still work?"

"Yeah it works but just barely. Do you really think that my genius self would wear somthing that doesn't work?" He says.

I roll my eyes while Steve coughs the word 'Ass'. "Let's not get full of ourself now Dad." I grin at him and he grins just a big right back.

"Me? Full of myself? Pshhh Never." He says and puts a hand to his heart er well more specifically the arc reactor and pretended to look offende "That hurts" He sniffs "Especially coming from you Autumn."

My grin just gets even bigger at his antics. I seriously don't know what I'd do without my dad.

Clint and Natasha choose that moment to appear, laughing about something unknown to the rest of us. If only they could just see what I see. It's obvious that they love each other. Uggh Sometimes I wish I was cupid but then I think about the diaper thing and it's just not appealing.

"Has Fury agreed to this?" Clint asks.

My Father, Steve, and I share a look. "No. We don't listen to Fury anymore." Steve says. Clint doesn't look surprised but he doesn't say anything else as he shoulders his way past us into the plane. We let Natasha through and Steve next. I wait for my father to clim on board but he doesn't.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask.

"I'm flying in the suit. Be careful Autumn. I don't want to loose you." He says sounding worried.

"And I don't want to loose you. So _you_ be careful." I wrap my arms around the suit and he hugs me back. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Autumn." He says before he puts on the helmet and runs off the platform. I watch as the suit falters slightly before working but just barely. I then proceed to climb on board and press the close door button. Clint and Natasha are sitting in the Pilot seats, flipping switches and pressing buttons.

I sit down on one of the chairs along the wall of plane and we take off. Steve sits down next to me and we all just sit there in a comfortable science looking out the windows.

**AN: It's a short filler chapter but the next chapter is when all the fighting starts. So even though it's a filler I hope you liked it!**

**I also have some news for you guys! I will be writing a sequel to this story! I hvae the plot worked out in my head and my brother is coming up with the villain. The only things I can really tell you about it is that you'll probably see a lot more of Loki in it. I can also say that I'm not 100% sure that Thor and Autumn are endgame but we'll have to see ;-)**

**I love you all and if have reviewed I love you even more because your reviews are what keeps me writing!**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	13. You're Going Down

**I don't own the Avengers.**

We fly over city after oblivious city. Those people have no idea about the danger they're in. If we don't stop Loki than their lives are about to get a whole lot worse with no warning. I'm really not sure if I pity them or not. Would you want to spend the last few hours of a happy life being afraid or would you rather enjoy them right up until the very last moment of life as we know it?

We fly for quite some time and I eventually loose sight of my Dad who was flying ahead of us. I want to know what his plan is. Usually I can tell. We think alike, but right now... I feel like he's pushing me out. I feel like he doesn't want me to know and that scares me. I don't want him confronting Loki alone. It's too dangerous, but I get the feeling that my opinion on the matter doesn't count.

Eventually we get to Manhattan where everything has turned to chaos. People are running everywhere. Cars are exploding all over the place. Then I look at Stark tower and who do I see fighting? Loki and Thor. Thor is okay. He's okay. I feel like a huge weight has just been lifted off of my chest. There's one friend accounted for. Now we just need Dr. Banner here with us and I'll feel better.

These people have become my friends. And friends don't let friends fall off of helicarriers to get lost forever.

Then the plane starts to shake and I realize Clint and Natasha are shooting at some of the chitauri flying through the sky. They're everywhere.

I grab onto the handles overhead and hold on for my life. Steve is doing the same while the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are trying their best to land the plane safely. Despite their effort the plane does crash into the cement. The impact causes me to loose my grip on the handles and hit the ground of the plane with a thud. Okay I know I'm not that fat.

The door is opening so I scramble up and run out with Steve right on my heels. The chaos in the city has gotten worse and you can hear people screaming and children crying. The whole scene is just horrifying to see. Such a great city in mayhem.

When we're outside Steve hands me an earpiece. "Put this on. We don't want to loose you." I stick it in my ear. I notice it has special software to prevent my powers from frying it. Nice work S.H.I.E.L.D.

We don't get far before we see a large form coming out of the hole in the sky. It looks almost like a very large worm armor on. "What the fuck?" I ask in horror as it knocks the head off a statue and flys right past us. When it gets near a building some chitauri jump out and break the buildings windows to get in.

That's when we finally jump into action. "There's people trapped in that bus!" Clint yells at us over the chaos.

"Do you think you can hold them off and help the people escape while we go and alert the police?" Steve yells back.

They nod in affirmation so we run as fast as possible toward the distant sounds of sirens. Eventually we see two police cars and Steve jumps on top of one.

While he tries arguing with the police officers three Chitauri come at me and I press a button on my suit and once again feel the energy coursing through my body. I send the one to my right flying with a roundhouse kick to his chest. Then I pull out one of my swords as one of them tries to hit me with a metal staff. I duck and he hits my sword instead. The electricity flows into the staff electrocuting him on the last one lunges for me as I stab him through a weak spot in his armor.

I turn around to see one of the cops staring at me with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "Would you just..." I cut Steve off. " Get the people out of the buildings and into the subways. Keep people from entering the city and then protect the people and yourselves." I order them. The man that was looking at me in awe, drags the other officer with him as he's talking into his walkie-talkie.

Steve jumps down and we run back into the frenzy. I kill Chitauri after Chitauri. It's almost like they come in waves. We take care of them for just long enough to catch my breath then they're back on us like bees on honey.

It's during one of these times when I'm fighting four of them at once that they all fall dead. I can feel electricity crackling in the air that's not mine when Thor lands right in front of me.

I run over to him and throw my arms around his neck. I crush my lips to his for just a moment. Then I pull back to see him smiling at me. "I was worried about you." He says.

"I'm alright now." I smile at him. Clint, Steve, and Tasha come up behind us when we hear what sounds like a motor running. We turn around to see Dr. Banner riding up to us on a motorcycle. I press the button on my earpiece and say "Dad, Banner is here."

"Good because I'm bringing the party to you." I turn around to see him flying towards us with one of the worm looking things flying close behind.

"I think your idea of a party and mine are two completely different things." I say a adding in to some other moans and grumbles.

"Uhm Doctor Banner, I think now would be a good time for you to get angry." Steve says sounding just a tad bit scared.

He grins at us "That's my secret. I'm always mad." He hulks out and I have to say, it is one of the scariest things I've ever seen in my life. He punches the thing and it gets pushed down into the ground. I see Dad shoot it in a weak spot and the thing dies.

He comes down to the ground and stands right next to Steve as a bunch of Chitauri show up in the distance. I realize then that we're standing in a circle. Right now we all have each others backs and that's the way it should be.

**AN: Recently a girl that I followed on twitter and had talked to a few times passed away. She was such a good and nice person and I don't know if I'll ever forget her. RIP Faith Please keep her family in your thoughts and prayers. **

**Well I hope you liked that chapter and to all you reading this story Thank you! It means so much to to me :-)**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	14. Eve of Destruction

**I don't own the Avengers. **

As the Chitauri started to advance on us Steve starts to bark out orders. "Stark, I want you in the skyies. Barton, I want you on that roof over there." He points and they take off. "Thor, you need to bottleneck that portal and Autumn, there are people trapped in that building over there. I need you to get them to safety."

I nod and turn to Thor "Give me a lift?" He smiles and nods so I grab him around the waist and we take off. He sets me gently down on the ledge of a broken window "Be careful." He warns.

I grin "Always." I jump in through the window to find a huge mess. Everything is destroyed, there are burn marks on the wall, and there is even a body laying on the floor. The poor people that worked here are probably going to be traumatized.

I step over the mess and run through the building, following the trail of debris that was left behind. Eventually I hear voices coming out of an office nearby. I glance through the doorway to find five Chitauri standing in the room. Each of them has a gun in their belt and a metal staff in their hand. Sitting against the wall facing me are their captives. Twelve men and woman are sitting on the floor. Some are crying and others are shaking.

I pull out both pieces of my sword and put them together with a click. I silently step into the room and the Chitauri don't notice me. The only person to even realize that I'm there is one of the men sitting against the wall. I put my finger to my lips to tell him to stay quiet.

He does and I touch the back of one their helmets, electrocuting him on the spot. Before dying he lets out a scream alerting the others to my presence.

Lucky enough for me these things are easy enough to kill. They use way too much metal and when fighting me that becomes their greatest weakness.

Two of them come at me at once so I twirl my sword around and I hit the one on my left with it. I pierces his armor and he falls to the ground dead. I pull it out of him and stab the other in the side.

And then there were two...

One of them tries to hit me with his staff but I block it with my sword. The electricity kills him immediately The last Chitauri comes at me from behind. I turn around, swinging my sword. It hits him right in the neck, decapitating him.

I turn to the people that have not moved "Are there any left?"

"No, that was it." The man that had seen me says.

I nod "Okay, I want all of to go to the basement using the stairs. When things are safe I'll send someone after you." They stand up and walk to the door, not questioning me at all. They quickly walk to the stairs and descend down them.

The man from before fell into step beside me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Autumn Stark." He looks like there's something else he wants to ask "And before you ask yes just like Tony Stark." We pass under a window and he gets a good look at my face. Realization suddenly hits him.

"You're his daughter aren't you?" He asks with awe in his voice.

I nod "What's your name?" "Richard." He replies grinning at me. "Look Richard, I'm leaving you in charge of these people. Keep them safe and make sure they don't leave. I'm holding you to that alright?"

"Yes ma'am." He gives me a salute before leading the others to the door. I watch them enter the basement before exiting the building by using the front door.

I get just a few feet before I hear sniffling coming from the other side of a large blue mailbox. I walk slowly to the other side with my hand on my dagger in case it's not what I think it is. I get to the other side and my hand drops from my dagger. It's a boy about seven years of age. He's trying hard not to cry but it's not working that well.

I press the button on my suit to drain the power. I drop to my knees "Hey, are you alright?" I ask softly.

He nods and wipes his eyes "Where are your parents?"

"They were heading to the subways the last time I saw them." He says.

"Come with me. I'll help you find them." I say smiling at the boy. He looks in my eyes and I gasp. Those eyes... I've seen them before. Years ago. I watched the light fade out of them. That dark brown hair is unmistakable. "What's your name?" I ask as he stands up.

"It's Tyler. What's yours?" He asks as we walk down the street towards the subways.

"Autumn." I smile down at him.

"Are you like a superhero or something?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess you could call me that." He looks up at me with awe.

"Do you know Iron Man?" His eyes get huge when I notice he's wearing a shirt with my dads helmet on it.

I nod "I do. I know him very well. He's my dad." He eyes get even wider.

"But...but... he doesn't have a daughter." He says sounding skeptical.

"Yeah you're looking at her." I laugh. "Hey kid, are you good at running?"

He nods "I'm the best in my class!" He says enthusiastically.

"Good, because we need to go!" I look behind us to see three chitauri walking down the street behind starts running with me right behind him. We don't make it far before they notice us and give chase. When they get within a few feet I pull out my swords and yell "Stay back!" at Tyler.

I spin my swords like batons almost asking them to come at me. One goes to pull his his gun out and I do spin kick, kicking it out of his hand. While I'm at it I swing my sword chopping his head off. One of the remaining Chitauri lunges for Tyler so I stab in the back. I don't have time to grab that sword leaving me with one left. The remaining one swings his staff at me but I block it with my sword. Since I'm not charged up it does no harm leaving me to get in a sword fight. Every time I tr and stab him he blocks it and when he swings at me I duck or block it. We go at for a few moments before I hear a whistle behind distracting him for a moment. It's enough for me to stab him in the chest.

I stand there for a few moments breathing hard before grabbing my swords. "Thanks, but don't do that again." He smiles at me.

"You really are a superhero." He's grinning from ear to ear. "Wait till my friends hear I met a superhero! They'll be so jealous." I laugh at him for a moment before saying "Come on. You're parents are probably worried." We take off running again.

We make it to the Subway entrance without further interruption. Two police officers are standing at the entrance and they don't say anything as we run in. Sitting on a bench is a woman crying with her husband rubbing her back. "Mom! Dad!" Tyler yells running over to the couple.

They look over and he rushes into the woman's arms. I walk over. "Mom, look! I met a superhero!" The woman's tear filled eyes fall on me.

"Did she bring you here?" She asks Tyler. He nods.

"Thank you." She says earnestly. "What's your name?" Jeez everyone wants to know who I am today.

"Autumn, and you're welcome." I smile before turning to Tyler "Goodbye, kid. Maybe I'll see you again one day." He smiles at me before I run out of the subway and back into the frenzy.

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter guys! There's only going to be two more! Thank you to those who have favorited/followed/reviewed! Love y'all 3**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	15. So Long Soldier

**I don't own the Avengers.**

After getting away from the subway I fought my way back to Steve and my other friends. I killed every Chitauri that came at me. It felt like this would never end. They just kept coming. I'm starting to wonder if there are too many for us. We may be better fighters and they might be easy to kill but sometimes numbers one. That's not how I should be thinking. If I start thinking negatively we might loose.

So I push on. I look for them down every street. Because of all the destruction I can't tell where I'm at. Nothing looks familiar. I can't even remember where I left them.

I'm stupid. The earpiece. It's literally right in my ear and I forgot about it. I push the little button "Hey Steve where are you?"

It takes a minute before I get a "Where are you?" I roll my eyes. "That's what I just asked you?"

"Dammit just tell me Autumn." Steve says sounding just a tad bit annoyed.

I look around "Uhh there's a Shawarma restaurant .." He cuts me off. Go straight down for two blocks then turn to the left. I'm right there."

I take off running hoping not to run into anymore Chitauri. My body is starting to give out like I'm sure everyone else's is too. This is just getting old. Why can't Loki just give up already? Oh wait he's Loki.

I turn where Steve told me too and I finally see his familiar face. I grin at him while I start battling another Chitauri.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asks as he knocks another one out.

I chop that ones head off as another comes at me. "Oh ya know. Just saving people and killing these dumb asses."

He laughs. "I know the feeling."

I take a second to look around. "Where's Natasha?" I ask getting slightly worried about my friend.

He kills another one. "She trying to close the portal."

"Oh." Is all I say before putting all of my attention back into fighting. It isn't long before Thor flies over and helps us with a large group of them. He looks a little disoriented, kind of like he took a hard hit. "What happened to you?" I ask over the noise of fighting.

"Banner." is all he says before knocking about three Chitauri into the side of a nearby building.

"There's an atom bomb coming straight for Manhattan." I hear Dad say through the earpiece.

"WHAT?!" Steve and I yell at the same time. "Are they trying to kill all of these innocent people?" I practically yell into it!"

"It wasn't Fury this time." Dad says. "I'm going to stop it." My heart literally stops. No he can't. He wouldn't.

"Stark, you'll get yourself killed." Steve says looking straight at me.

Before Dad says anything Tasha cuts in "I can close the portal." I don't say anything because I'm still frozen on the spot. My brain doesn't seem to be comprehending anything. Dad. Atom bomb. Close. Portal.

I can hear Steve say something to her before I hear. "I've got it and I'm sending it through the portal." I can feel tears spring at the back of my eyes.

"Dad please don't." I ask. "Please?"

"I'm sorry Autumn." Is all he says.

"I can't do this without you. Please just don't." I say. Steve and Thor are fighting around me and now I can see Dad in the sky. He's getting closer and closer with something that looks like a small rocket in his hands. The portal is getting closer and closer.

A tear falls down my cheek. If he goes up there he'll get blown to pieces if he doesn't die from lack of oxygen first. Even if he makes it back he'll fall to his death. I see him almost to the portal entrance. "Daddy please." I beg as tears are falling freely now.

"I love you Autumn. Never forget that." He says and disappears. "Tell Pepper I love her too."

"DADDY! NO!" I scream sounding like a little girl again. This can't be happening. Of all the people I could loose not him. Not my dad. I've already lost too many important people in my life to lose anther one.

Right before all of the Chitauri fall dead one makes a long scratch down my cheek. The pain is nothing compared to how I feel on the inside.

Thor pulls my to his chest and starts to rub my back soothingly. It doesn't work. I'll never see him again. The only real parent I've ever had. The chance of him making it out is about one in one thousand. That's when I hear something even worse. "Close it." Steve tells Natasha quietly.

"NO!" I scream and try to run at him before Thor grabs me from behind and my legs go numb. How could he? Now there's no chance. None. I look up at the sky through tear filled eyes as the portal gets smaller and smaller. My hope starts to eb away and I feel like I've been shot. I feel like I did when I heard Sam's screams.

That's when I see a flash red falling through the small portal. Am almost lifeless form that doesn't move. Tears are still streaming from my eyes when Thor lets go of me and starts to spin his hammer. Steve hugs me says "It's going to be okay Autumn." A sob makes it way through my body. "Shhh."

Thor doesn't get a chance to get off the ground before the Hulk grabs my father from the sky and makes his way to the ground. He gets to a one story building and just about throws him down. My father goes skidding across the pavement. I push Steve away and run to him. When I get near I skid down on my knees ripping my suit and scraping them but I don't care. I put my ear to the arc reactor to try and a hear a beating but I can't hear anything.

Thor and Steve are right behind me and Thor grabs the face plate of the armor and throws it to the side. "Dad wake up!" I yell at him but he doesn't. Then the Hulk roars and he jumps awake almost like he had been sleeping. Tears of joy started rolling down my cheeks.

He sits up and hugs me "I thought I lost you." I say as tears just keep coming. We just sit like that for a moment. No jokes. No words. Just us being thankful.

That's when my dad breaks the silence "Hey can we some Shawarma?"He asks looking completely serious.

All three of us laugh before I say. "Sure Dad."

"Well right after we take care of something." Steve says.

We head up to the top of Stark Tower which is pretty much now demolished. It's still standing but it's definitely not in any livable conditions.

In the middle of our living room sits Loki who looks a little out of it. Kind of like an even worse version of Thor after Banner got a hold of him. Everyone is standing around and Barton has an arrow pointed right at his eye.

Loki looks right at my dad and nervously says "I think I'll have that drink now."

After that we borrow some handcuffs from the police and let Fury know he's detained. He'll be staying at S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters until we can send him off to Asgard in a few hours. We decide to head on to the Shawarma place while we're waiting, taking Loki with us. On the way there I send a police officer to get the people from that building, out of the basement.

When we get to the Shawarma place the owners are starting to clean things up. Lucky for them their shop wasn't badly damaged in the fight.

We handcuff Loki to a place on the wall and give him a chair to sit on. Then we order Shawarma and eat happily in silence. We're all covered in dirt,blood, and other debris but we don't care. The people of Manhattan are safe. We're all okay. The only downfall to our victory is the destruction of the city. It'll most likely take years to clean all of this up and be the great city it was before.

I look over at Loki and as usual I can't tell what he's thinking. He looks lost. He looks like he knows what he's done. He doesn't look remorseful but he doesn't look happy either. Even though he didn't win he caused all of this damage. Most villains would at least be happy with that. Maybe there is hope for Loki. I've seen evil men in my life but none like him.

I stand up and go to the counter "Can I have another order of Shawarma please?" I ask the nice lady waiting there. She nods and returns a moment later with some more. I take the plate over to Loki and set it in his one free hand.

He gives me a puzzled look so I ask "What?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asks.

I give him a grim smile. "If I were cruel to you I would be no better than you are." I pause. "Also... for some reason I can't hate you. I hate what you've done but I can always hope you'll change."

He doesn't say anything so I continue "If you hadn't done what you had I feel like we could have been friends. Instead of fighting you we would have been on the same side. Yes, you would have to share the victory Loki but it's just as satisfying."

He looks off into the distance, lost in thought. "I'll see you again." He says. What is he psychic now? Geez.

"How do you know?" I ask curiously.

"Just a feeling."

"Well when I do, I hope to see a better man." I say before getting up. I start to walk back to my seat at the table when I turn around "Oh and not all lighting is bad." I remember his moment of terror on the plane when we first met.

xxx 2 hours later xxx

After some of Fury's agents came to get Loki we went home to change and shower. We all need it badly. Dad, Thor, and I went back to what was left of our home. At least the plumbing still works. After taking a shower and changing I'm sitting on the couch with Thor while Dad is on the phone with Pepper in the other room. We have to leave in five minutes to send Thor and Loki back to Asgard.

I stand up "Do you want something to drink?" Thor shakes his head no so I just grab a plastic cup out of a cabinet that's missing the door and get some water from the sink. I take a sip before saying "I don't want you to leave." I sigh sadly.

"I have to Autumn." Is his reply.

I walk over to the couch and set my water on the coffee table before sitting on his lap. I put my arms around Thor's neck before saying "I know."

He wraps his arms around my back and says "I'll come back for you. I promise."

I press my lips to his and kiss him lovingly. It's not passionate but I'm trying to tell him what I can't with words. Our lips move in sync and I feel like I'm in heaven.

The moment is broken when the door to Dad's room and he says "Can you not...?" He looks really grossed out. At least he's not angry. I roll my eyes before getting up and pulling Thor with me out the door.

xxxxxx

We get to the empty park where they'll be leaving from and everyone is there. Barton, Natasha, Steve, and even Dr. Banner looking like his old self again. Steve is holding the Tesseract and Clint and Natasha have a hold on Loki. Now there's a muzzle on his mouth and some kind of specials thing his hands. Thor leaves my side to say his goodbye's to everyone.

He gets hold of Loki and I walk with them to the other side of the park. Loki grabs the other side of the Tesseract and Thor gives me a one armed hug. "I'll come back. I promise." He tells me again.

"I know." I let go of him. "Goodbye Thor." I turn to Loki. "Goodbye." He just dips his head in response. I back off to where the others are standing. Thor turns his side of the Tesseract and with a flash they're gone. Clint and Natasha get into a black car with tinted windows while Dr. Banner and My dad get into one of our convertibles.

I'm the only one still standing where I was. I'm just staring at the empty space that used to be Thor.

"Are you coming?" Steve yells from his bike.

"Yeah." I yell back with one last look at where they once were. I run over and jump on my own black Harley.

"So where are we going?" Steve asks.

"Anywhere." I speed off into the distance with Steve right behind. Just two friends some bikes and the whole world ahead of them.

**AN: Wow. There's just one chapter left and that's the epilogue. Thank you all for reading it means so much to me! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	16. Epilogue

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ! :-)**

**Epilogue**

It's been six months since Thor left. Six months since Manhattan was left in ruins and six months since Autumn Stark's life changed forever.

Thor still hasn't come back for her. She still waits for him. She'll never give up hope that one day he'll return. That hope is all she's got. Well that and his word. She still wonders about Loki but she lives her life.

Dr. Banner has even tried to help her contain her powers. So far the results have been far less than satisfactory. He'll give her one does and her powers will disappear completely. Give her another and they'll be so strong she can't go near a normal human being. All she wants is to live a somewhat normal life. That's all she's ever wanted. Even though now when she steps outside people ask for autographs and they recognize her as one of the ones that saved the city.

Speaking of the city, it's still partly in ruins. They're rebuilding as fast as they can but there was so much damage. Stark Tower is still not up to it's usual standards and there is still construction on the outside of the building.

There is still scars remaining of that battle. Some will fade away but others will remain forever.

Today is December 23, 2012. Two days before Christmas. It's almost noon and Autumn is still in bed. She should have been up an hour ago to have coffee with Steve at a little shop near the Tower. They just finished rebuilding it last week. Steve used to go there and he finally convinced her to go with him.

Steve, who was supposed to meet Autumn at Stark Tower, gets there early. He gets sent right up to the Stark's floor. The place they call home. Ever since the day of the fight any of the Avengers get sent right up. Tony's orders.

The elevator doors open to reveal a happy and content Steve Rogers. Someone who you'll almost always see at the Stark's place. During their road trip he and Autumn became good friends. Best friends even. Where you see one the other will likely follow.

Tony and Pepper are sitting on the couch and watching the news. They look content. The only one missing is Autumn of course. She always sleeps in. Every single day. She spends her nights trying to find the family of Tyler. She's almost positive they're the same family of James. After the scientists got caught they never could identify his family. After their meeting, Autumn has made it her job to find them again and give them closure.

Autumn also wants to see Tyler again and this time take her dad with her. From what she saw he loves Iron man. He could meet his hero. The good thing about her search is that it takes her mind off of Thor but it also has taken over her life. When she's not hanging out with Steve, Clint, or Natasha she's researching. She looks for them and also tries to help Dr. Banner and her dad with the serum to control her powers. She may not be a genius but she comes from a long line of scientists.

"Where's Autumn?" Steve asks Tony.

"She's on mars. Where do you think she is?" Tony and Steve still don't have the best relationship but they make it work for Autumn.

Steve rolls her eyes. "She's till not awake?"

Tony snorts "No. You can try and get her up but good luck." The night before Autumn had been up till four in the morning but it had paid off. She finally found them. Now she can pay them a visit. They live about an hour away and she's free all afternoon.

Steve walks into her bedroom to find her sprawled out on her bed asleep, still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. An open laptop sits beside her. Steve goes to her side and gently shakes her. "Autumn get up." No response. "Get up!" He yells this time but to no avail she still doesn't move. "Fine. I guess we'll do this the hard way." Steve moves the laptop to the bedside table then he runs and jumps onto the bed causing Autumn to fly off the other side.

The second she hits the floor her head shoots and she yells "STEVE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tony and Pepper can be heard laughing from the other room.

Steve who's laughing himself says "Go get a shower you look like shit." Autumn just glares up at him from her place on the floor before storming into the bathroom.

xxx an hour later xxx

Steve and Autumn walk into the coffee shop. A pretty blonde waitress leads them to a table in the corner. "Hi, I'm Beth and I'll be your server..." She stops and stares at Steve. That's when they notice she's wearing a Captain America shirt under her apron. "You... You're..."

"Steve Rogers." He says smiling up at her. She still looks star struck when she says "Wha... What can I get you to drink?"

Autumn takes a look at the menu. "I'll have a mocha frappe."

"Just a black coffee please."

She walks away.

"Duuude. You should ask her out." Autumn insisted.

He shakes his head. "I don't think I'm ready for another relationship."

"It's been what? Nine months since you woke up. Steve I think you need to moove on." Autumn sighs. "Besides she's nice and I know you think she's pretty." He still disagreed.

"C'mon. You need a date to that big Christmas party you were invited too." She paused "It's in two days. Two days Steve. Just ask her out."

Beth comes back and sets their drinks on the table. She turns to walk away when Steve stops her "Beth do you uh wanna go out sometime?" He asks her.

Her mouth opens and closes like a fish and her eyes go wide. She just nods. "Jesus Christ." That's when Autumn gets impatient and grabs the notepad out of her hand and writes Steve's cellphone number on it. She hands it back to Beth. "Call him later. Please." Autumn begs.

After Beth walks away, Autumn who's incredibly happy, exclaimed "I just found Steve fucking Rogers a girlfriend!" Steve glares at her and she just laughs.

After they're finished Autumn returns to Stark Tower to get her Dad and Steve heads out to run some errands.

"Hey Dad!" Autumn yells when she gets to their floor. No response. She walks down to his workshop to find him with some kind of expirament. He's also skyping Dr. Banner from his laptop which sits on his workbench.

Autumn runs over. "Hey Dr. Banner! Long time no see!"

He smiles. "Hey Autumn. I've almost got another remedy for you to try."

She grins. "Good because my powers have been acting up since I took the last one."

Tony butts in. "Sorry to interrupt but is there something you need?"

His daughter nods enthusiastically. "I found Tyler's family! Look!" She tries to hand him some printed papers but he doesn't take them.

"I don't like to be handed things." Tony says completely serious causing Banner and Autumn to simultaneously roll their eyes. "Yes, yes we know." Autumn sets the papers on the workbench for Tony to pick them up. He does before asking "And why does this cause the need for interrupting us?"

"I'm going over there in like an hour and someone agreed to go with me if I ever found them." She glares pointedly at Tony who then looks to Banner.

"Since when did you agree to go over there Banner." He inquired not even cracking a smile.

Banner just grins before putting his hands up "Leave me out of this. I have to go anyway Tony. I need to check on those chemicals for Autumn."

They all say bye before Tony gives in. He did agree to go. An hour later they're riding in Tony's convertible on their way. Autumn starts to think about what Banner's new mixture will do to her this time and then she thinks back to when they first started trying to help Autumn.

She had to go back in the lab to find what they used to give her. It was a painful experience but rewarding at the same time. Autumn had gone down into the hole where they had thrown her before. She explored down there and found all of their files from their past experiments. She found her own along with Sam's and James'. She had his with her today. As proof of what had happened. And also proof that he hadn't died in pain. At least that would give them some comfort. Giving bad news is hard but at least they'll stop looking. They won't be left to wonder what happened to their son.

Tony interrupts her thoughts when he pulls into their driveway. They live in a nice looking house. It's just the right size for them. Their car is home which is a good thing.

Autumn walks up to the door and rings the doorbell with the files in hand. She hears voices inside before the door opens to reveal the woman from the subway. "Autumn?" She asks.

"Mrs. Barile." Alex smiles softly back. "I wanted to talk to you I hope you don't mind us bothering you."

"No, come in please." She leads them into a sitting room with some overstuffed chairs and a couch to match. "Mr. Stark." She greets Tony as he walks in.

"Is Tyler home?" I ask. She nods. "I'll go find him." She walks off and Autumn starts looking at the pictures around the home. That's when she sees a familiar face. It's James so that means her hunch was right. He was their son. Her heart breaks for that poor family. They lost a son when he was only six years old and they don't even know what happened to him yet. No parent should ever lose their child.

It only takes a moment before Tyler is running down the staircase. He yells "Autumn!" and goes to hug her. Luckily she's wearing about three layers of clothing and leather gloves so as to not electrocute anyone.

"Hey kiddo." She ruffles his hair. "Remember how I told you Iron man is my dad?" He nods. "Well since you didn't believe me why don't you ask him yourself." That's when Tyler sees him on the other side of Autumn. His eyes get huge. He doesn't even say anything just stares at his hero. Autumn takes notice that he's wearing a shirt with her logo on it this time. Since when do they even make those? Geez.

Tyler walks over to Tony and all he can get out is "You're Iron man."

Tony grins "I know." Tyler starts babbling and then his mother walks down. "Sorry he kind of loves you."

"I don't mind." Tony says.

Tyler is practically jumping up and down "Can I show you my action figures?"

"Tyler not..." His mom tries to stop him but Tony says "No It's fine." Tyler leads him up the stairs.

"So I take it there's some other reason you're here other than to see Ty?" Mrs. Barile says looking at the folder next to Autumn on the couch.

Autumn looks solemn. "Yeah that would be correct." She sets the folder in her lap. "When I saw Tyler he looked a lot like someone i met a few years ago. "His name was James." The other woman looks like she's in great pain just talking about it.

"You knew James? Do you know where he is?" She asks almost frantically.

Autumn doesn't reply for a minute " James... James..." Autumn can't say it. How can she break it to this woman, that her child is dead. Tears form in her eyes and she finally chokes out "He passed away six years ago."

Mrs. Barile is crying. She looks like she was stabbed right in the chest. She probably feels like it. Autumn told her the whole story and showed her the small file she had.

"So he wasn't in pain?" Tears are steadily streaming down the older woman's face.

Autumn shakes her head. "It's like putting a pet to sleep." That did comfort her some.

"I can't say it's shocking. The police told us he was most likely..." She can't bring herself to say it. "I still get up some days and expect him to be there. I think I hear him calling for me but he's not there."

They continue to talk for a while longer before Autumn and Tony need to head home. The two women climb the stairs and find Tony sitting on the floor with an Iron man action figure in his hand. This causes both of them to laugh. "Dad you are such a five-year old."

"I need a picture of this." Mrs. Barile gets her camera. She gets a picture of Tony and Tyler playing. Tony grins big for the camera. Then she gets another of Autumn and the boys before leading them to the door.

"Will you come see me again?" Tyler asks the Stark's with big eyes.

"Of course we will." Autumn says leaning down to his height and ruffling his hair with a gloved hand.

"You're welcome here anytime.'' The older woman says.

"If you ever need a babysitter just drop by Stark Tower. I don't charge anything." Autumn grins at her.

"I might take you up on that." She smiles at Autumn.

The two women hug goodbye "Bye kid." Autumn says before she and Tony go back to their car.

"I like that kid." Tony says to Autumn.

"Me to Dad. Me too."

**xxx Christmas Eve xxx**

Autumn is just sitting on the couch with her dad watching one of those silly Christmas shows when her cell phone starts to ring. The caller ID shows it's Natasha. "Who's calling this late?" Tony asks before yawning.

"It's Natasha but she's working tonight so that she'll have tomorrow off. I wonder what's going on." Autumn presses the accept button. "Hello?"

"Autumn I need you to get here as soon as possible." Natasha says but she doesn't sound scared or anything.

Autumn looks puzzled "Do you need my dad too?" She questions before getting up and throwing a thick wool jacket over her pajamas.

"No just get here." Then she hangs up.

"I have to go to SHIELD. I'll be back soon... Hopefully." She grabs the keys to her motorcycle and sticks her phone in her pocket before entering the elevator.

**xxxxxx**

"What the hell is goin...?" She doesn't finish before she sees who's standing behind her friend.

"THOR!" She shrieks before running into his arms. He spins her around before kissing her on the lips. They embrace for a minute before Autumn pulls back and says "You came back." A tear falls down her cheek and he brushes it away with his thumb.

"Yeah I did." He says. They both just smile as Natasha slips out of the room smiling.

They return to Stark tower to find the lights out and Tony and Pepper asleep. They stay up late talking before falling asleep on the couch.

**xxxxxx**

The next morning they're awakened suddenly by the elevator opening and someone yelling "HO HO HO!" Autumn, in her surprise, rolls off the couch and lands on the floor with a bang. "GODDAMMIT. I'M TIRED OF FALLING OFF OF THINGS!" She yells. Everyone snickers as she gets up and glares at them before wandering over to see what they brought. Everyone is there. Banner, Clint, Natasha, and Steve are waiting just inside the door. Pepper and Tony are standing just outside their bedroom door.

It's nice for them to all be together again. They spend most of the day opening presents and just goofing off. They eat a dinner Pepper and Natasha coked and by about three in the afternoon. They're slowly starting to leave.

Steve and Banner eventually leave when Autumn realizes there was something she never did. "I'm going out. I'll be back in about an hour." She runs in her room and grabs something along with her jacket before running out the door before anyone can say something. She jumps on her Harley and rides across town to the cemetery.

She climbs the hill to an unfamiliar grave with a familiar name on it. The Grave stone reads Phillip Coulson. Autumn couldn't go to his funeral with everyone else. Her powers were acting up.

Autumn is the only one out there. It's quiet and the only noise is the wind. She sets a Captain America action figure down on the grave before saying "I'm sorry I didn't come see you sooner. I've been busy with this new life. I wouldn't be living it if it weren't for you."

"I wanted to say this before but I never got the chance. Thank you for giving me a chance to be what I am today and thank you for saving my life. Even though you're gone I wont forget you. I can't."

"I brought you a Captain America action figure. I know he was your favorite. I really can't thank you enough Agent. We all miss you. I guess I'll go now. Thank you again for what you did. Goodbye Coulson." Autumn got up and walked away.

Autumn never returned to that grave. That action figure sat there forever as proof that she had.

**AN: Wow. I really don't know what to say. It's over... Okay well not completely. Some of you have been asking about a sequel and I am planning on writing one. If I didn't I don't know what I'd do with my life lol. The only thing that makes me a bit nervous about writing a sequel is the fact that I don't know if it's going to stay Thor/Autumn. I'm not saying that they wont be end game but I'm not saying they will. I'm still debating. So when I do post the sequel I will post an Authors note to let y'all know. **

**I just want to say thank you to everyone that has read this story and stuck with it until the end. I love you all so much and it means a lot to me. A special thank you to the people that almost always review. You guys make my day and it means even more to me than you know. Once again thank you. :-)**

**I'll try and start the new story over spring break so in 2 weeks.**

**I'll see y'all then...**

**-Messenger394**


	17. AN

**I just wanted to let you all know I just posted the sequel! It's called Second Chances! I hope Y'all like it!**

**Love ya!**

**-Messenger394**


End file.
